Electric Pulses
by Annetionette
Summary: What really happened at the genetic testing facility? Dark. Au'ish, MeaxYami. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Facility Lambda

:/project (classified)

/solar year (5,830)

/location (Nano-genetic testing facility, Lambda)

/section 12L, test subject #'s 1, 22, 13

/project time (approx.… 23 solar years, 52 days, 17 hours)

:/ Test subject thirteen: Eve

/please read reports:/4-10

:/ Test Subject twenty-two: Mea

/please read reports:/11-32

:/ Test Subject one: Amn

/please read reports:/1-3

:/Report #4 (Eve)

/'' responding extremely well to batches #1, 13, and 23. Rejected compounds # 8, 15, and 27. Technologic additions nearing optimal levels. Suggest genetic modification to enhance capacity for Nano-bots. Refuses to admit pain both physical and mental, good candidate advanced sector 'Veil'.

# 782 logout/

Eve rolled over in her single cot, trying to get some sleep before what was to come. She knew now, every day she would spend maybe an hour with Tearju before they took her for more tests. Then it would be hours of physical testing, followed by mental, then more injections. Then if she could stand more physical tests until she couldn't. Then she would get to eat her only meal and go to bed. Hopefully she could get a couple hours of escape in dreams before restarting the whole process. Unfortunately this night didn't seem to be one of the good ones as she rolled over again. No matter which way she rolled the pain in her bones and injection sites wouldn't go away. Curling up, Eve felt the familiar liquid start to drip from her eyes. Curling up she tried to ignore it, she shouldn't show her pain, that would be showing weakness. The weak didn't survive here, she didn't know what happened to the others she had heard in the halls but all she knew was that once they cried out. She didn't hear them again.

The familiar short blast of the alarm made Eve force herself, unsteadily, on her feet. Gathering her strength she started walking to Tearju's office after her door unlocked. Finally she would be able to have an hour of bliss before the rest of the day. Quickening her pace, she got to the door and opened it already smiling at the prospect of seeing the closest thing she's ever had to a mother. She wasn't disappointed, sitting in her usual chair and desk was Tearju. Getting up at the sound her door opening Tearju knelt down and embraced Eve in a hug.

"T-tear?" Eve asked, confused. Tearju wasn't normally this emotional.

"Just stay strong Eve" she sniffed "I'm pulling some strings so you'll have more free time so don't give up." Tearju continued pulling Eve closer. The two stayed like that for some time before Tearju eventually let go and asked Eve what she wanted to do today.

"Could you read?" Eve asked timidly. Smiling, Tearju went to her bookshelf to grab one of the books the two used to read together before Eve stopped her. "No, that one" She responded pointing to the book Tearju left lying on her desk.

"Eh, That's not, you probably wouldn't like it." Tearju tried to counter.

"Why not?" Eve naively asked, tilting her head.

"Well it's a story about the love between two people and I don't think it would really be appropriate for you." Tearju explained.

"What's Love?" Eve stated.

"It's… Not something you should be concerned with." Tearju deflected, her face showing deep sadness at this fact. "Now come on, gimme a hug it's almost time for you to go."

:''/

Eve walked in silence with two more faceless scientists down another anti-septic hallway. The white was almost blinding to her. "Hey you hear Jenny broke up with Ted last week?" the one on her left asked the other.

"Really?!" They seemed so happy together." The one on Eve's right responded. _Being happy together is love? _

"Yeah and get this she was going on with someone else behind his back." The one on the left said in an overconfident manner, as if showing off his knowledge on the subject.

"Really who?"

"I don't know, but I've heard rumors it's someone from block 12L."

"Hey isn't this kid from that block?" The one on her right asked in a rhetorical manner. "You think she knows anything?

"Phu I doubt it, you know what these kids are like, sometimes if I didn't hear them scream I would think they couldn't even speak." The one said in a tone that was almost joking. At this Eve felt some emotion, and acted on it. Stopping in the hallway she told the two in a firm tone.

"I'm not weak. And I can speak."

The two didn't say a word for several moments. Then the silence was interrupted by the sound of one of the automatic doors sliding open ahead and a man yelling at the two to hurry up with the test subject. _Cause that's all I am another test subject._

:/'''

Eve entered the room. It was not the usual room full of different equipment designed to test her physically or the machines that would show her mental signals. No this room was a simple nearly empty anti-septic white room with a single one way mirror on the wall. At the center there was an operating table and a trey with a single syringe. "Alright Number thirteen why don't you take a seat." The man asked beckoning towards the table.

"What are you doing today?" Eve asked taking a cautious step forwards, still eyeing the syringe. Noticing her gaze and the way she was holding her to cover up the last batch of injections he offered sympathetically.

"Oh don't worry, that's just a sedative, it will make sure your asleep for today's testing."

"How can I test if I'm asleep?" Eve asked not taking another step forwards.

"Ah, you are smart, well let's just the tests today will require more work on our end than yours. So really you should be grateful, it's like having a day off." The man chuckled. Narrowing her eyes Eve knew she didn't really have another choice so she walked over and got on the operating table. "Good, now this will hurt for just a second, and then you shouldn't remember anything." The man said before sliding the needle into Eve's arm and injecting its contents. "Alll_...riight that shouuuuld be taking effect sooon." His voice came out slow and distant, as if a large amount of water separated Eve from him. Then the feeling spread throughout her body and suddenly she felt distant from everything and then blackness.

;;""/,

Eve opened her eyes and tried to move but found herself strapped down. Her limbs seemed weak and sluggish, on top of being immobilized to the table in an almost crucified position. Slowly she lifted her head to observe a large mechanical arm with multiple chromatic tubes each ending in a needle attached to the ceiling. At the center of the mechanical device were operating tools, scalpels, force-ups, and others that looked more torture like than medical. The multiple arms systematically went around her body injecting the various colored fluids into her veins, bones, and joints. At the same time the center arm descended upon her torso and quickly slicing it open. Eve tried to move, escape, scream, anything but her body wouldn't corporate. The pain seemed overwhelming. The scalpels made short work of her flesh, then the rest of the devices pulled it apart, and started to remove organs one by one. Eve wished, prayed to be somewhere, anywhere else. She prayed the pain would make her pass out, that any second this would all disappear. Then a ruby colored tube descended its needle aimed straight for her retinae.

?! #

Eve bolted up falling off her cot in the darkness. She struggled for the light until she switched it on and found herself in her room. Quickly she examined herself, lifting her shirt, but found no scar or any indication that what just happened was anything other than another terrible nightmare. Laying back down Eve found it hard to keep her breathing steady, especially with the thought that if she did fall asleep again. She might end up back on that operating table. Slowly though; Eve eventually found herself falling asleep, the contemplations of the next day seemingly a far off thought.


	2. Subject 22

:/Login i.d. = 782 : time since last login (28 hours 31 minutes)

/access reports

:/Report #5(Eve)

/''Subject 13 has survived the suggested genetic enhancements and seems to be bonding at an extremely accelerated rate. This advocates a high compatibility for project 'Veil'. Suggest further testing before admission. Additional notes. Subject seems to have developed a strong relationship with professor Tearju, suggest introducing to subject 22 to maintain mental stability and limit dependency on Professor Tearju.

/" On a related matter, Tearju's recommendation for additional recreational time for subject #13 is debatable although I suggest holding off further tests until Subject Thirteen's body has fully integrated with the modifications. Will only suggest routine tests, no stress or endurance for next 36-72 hours.

:/ 782 = logout

Last Night's events still left Eve shaken even after she awoke the following morning. The most disturbing thing to her being the fact she couldn't decipher if it was reality or not. _It must finally be happening, I'm going insane._ _They must have actually done it this time, broken me._ Eve feared that this must be what happened to the others she heard before they disappeared. Splashing water on her face in the small bathroom she looked into her reflection. Something seemed a little off, different but Eve couldn't quite put her finger on it. Looking closer Eve noticed her eyes. They always used to be a bright blue, but now they looked darker, near violet even. Suddenly she remembered the ruby colored liquid in the needle that was poised above her eye. Forcefully closing her eyes and splashing her face with water, Eve quelled the images. Pushing those thoughts aside she got up, changed, and made her way to Tearju's office. Hopefully she can help, maybe make sense of her dream or the changing color of her eyes. Suddenly with some urgency in her movements Eve opened the door to Tear's office. _Yes, just a few more steps and everything will be okay._

Upon opening the door Eve what met by a sight that nearly brought her to her knees. There was no one. It must have happened, even Tearju must have realized how broken she was and left. Unable to do anything else, Eve simply crawled over to her favorite seat and collapsed. Suddenly Eve heard footsteps, a pair of them, coming to the door. From the sound of it one seemed to be another test subject while the other had a divine familiarity.

The door opened to reveal Tearju and another test subject who seemed to be trying to hide behind Tearju.

"Eve, I'm so sorry I'm late, I – there was a command from central and, well I want you to meet someone." Tearju said, stepping aside to reveal the other test subject. She had red hair, just long enough to start braiding in the back and stood barely an inch taller than Eve. "Eve, I'd like you to meet Mea."

"h-hi" Mea waved meekly.

"Why?" Eve asked both curiously and cautiously towards Tearju.

"Well, I thought it would be good for you to have a friend your own age." She smiled in answer to Eve's question.

Suddenly unable to meet anyone's eyes Eve's gaze dropped to the floor as she fiddled with her hands. Then she felt the familiar feeling of another's' hands making her stop. Looking up she was surprised to see Mea stopping her nervousness, and not Tearju.

Remembering she hadn't introduced herself ,"Y-Eve." She stuttered out, noticing Mea's proximity to her.

Answering simply with a smile, Mea took ahold of Eve's hand and led her to the seat.

"Come-on Tearju, come sit with us." Mea smiled.

This was… different, but not really bad. In fact Eve found herself even smiling in spite of the coming day. The three read and then Mea made Eve play a game with her. She said one of the scientists had given it to her to help with 'training', but she suspected the old man had a soft spot for her since she was so alone. For some reason this statement shocked Eve. She hadn't even considered what it would be like to have to live here without Tearju. Then it was all over with another blare from the alarm informing her it was time to start testing again. Before she could leave however, Mea held her back. Looking at her curiously, Mea answered. "Promise we'll play again tomorrow"

Flustered, Eve didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded in return before walking back to the door.

/::'''?/

_Why? Why did I nod, I can't promise something like that. No one in here can. How can she even ask that of me?!_ Eve thought furiously as she walked along the corridors again this time being escorted to a room filled with rather mundane objects. There was an eye chart on the wall, tongue depressors on a table, and several other rather simple, and not at all malicious, tools. After a couple minutes of waiting a middle-aged man came in, wearing strange clothes and a long white over shirt. He held a clip board and had many different items nearly falling out of his pockets. In fact he seemed like he didn't even know the horrors of this place.

"Alright…Eve?" He asked after a pause to look at his clip board.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Eve responded with a simple nod. After making a note the man turned his attention back to her.

"Alright, well Eve, I'm Doctor Jeremy, I've been told to monitor your vitals for the next couple days." He told her putting down the clipboard and pen. Upon putting down the items Eve noticed he had a metal band around one of his fingers. She had seen others with the same kind of thing on their finger, but they never told her why. "Now do you have any questions?" He finished, though Eve didn't hear a thing besides the last several words.

"Why do you wear that metal around your finger?" She asked naively.

"Oh, well this is my marriage ring, it signifies a promise I made to a person very important to me." He explained looking at it fondly.

"Promise?" Eve asked thinking of the promise she had made earlier.

"Yes, when you know you want to be with someone for the rest of your life you make a promise to." Turning around he continued. "Now why don't we check those vitals."

"But, you can't! You can't promise you'll be together forever, people die all the time!" Eve exclaimed.

The doctor chuckled before answering. "Don't you think that's all the more reason to promise that person you'll always be there, to show them you care that much?"

"I…" Eve started but stopped as she realized the truth behind his words.

"Now say ahh" the doctor instructed holding a tongue depressor and light. After Eve did so, he followed up with other mundane unobtrusive exams. Each time making a note on his clipboard afterwards. The most extensive note being after the eye exam, although he didn't say why.

"Alright everything seems to be in order, why don't you run along now." The doctor said in a voice that dripped with ignorance of this facilities true experiments. Although he did seem to be looking quizzically at the eye examination part of the test.

After exiting the room Eve suddenly realized she was alone. No guards to escort her to somewhere else in the facility and by the looks of it (long hallways) there wasn't anyone else coming. She actually had the free-will to go somewhere even if she didn't know where anything was. Or even if there was anything else besides endless hallways and rooms filled with test subjects and scientists and… Wait ~ other test subjects, Eve suddenly thought remembering the red-haired girl from the morning. Deciding she would try to find her Eve set out to explore the facility.

Deciding that she probably wouldn't be anywhere near the naïve doctors office Eve decided to take a left and continue down until she met a door marked authorized personal only. Taking a step forwards it automatically slid open and allowed her passage. Now she was getting somewhere. There were a multitude of doors along the hallway and Eve found that if she stood on her toes she could see into them. So far they had been empty. Coming across a crossroads Eve decided to take a left reading the sign above the hallway marked "Individual Test Courses 6A-12A". Stretching up she looked inside the first room and saw her target. There was the girl from before, blindfolded, with a gun and targets that popped up all around her. Each time they jumped up Mea would shoot them and they would fall. Finding no hinges or handles on the door Eve tried to think of how to open it. Running out of ideas Eve simply hit the door as hard as she could and yelled the others name. This distracted the red-haired girl as she suddenly looked at the door and ignored the latest target popping up. This proved a grave decision as the target was equipped with the same weaponry and immediately started firing upon the test subject. It seemed to happen in slow motion as Eve watched in horror as the blind-folded girl was shot multiple times from the single target and then others started to pop up. The effects escalating as she could no longer shoot then back down before they fired and instead collapsed in a pool of blood. Still the targets fired even as she hit the ground and soon the splatter blocked out the window that Eve was watching through.

Frozen in place. Eve couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she had known what this place was but. She was responsible this time. If she hadn't distracted her then she would have been fine instead. Eve sneaked a glance back at the red stained window.

Suddenly a door opened several units down and out stepped the girl that had just been shot. Eve swore it was her, but she just died because of her right? The girl seemed confused as to why there wasn't any armed escort but upon seeing Eve she immediately broke into a smile and ran to meet the other. "Eve!, I knew you would keep your promise" Mea said hugging the blonde.

"M-mea?" Eve questioned still not believing her eyes.

"Yep, the one and only." She said seeming all to cheerful for the overall situation.

"But, i-I saw you just- you died, right in that room!" Eve said becoming visibly upset and pointing to the door with the blood covered window.

Looking very confused Mea replied. "Well obviously not if I'm right here."

"But the blood." Eve said in defeat.

Nodding in agreement Mea answered "They must not have been strong enough." The absence of emotion in that statement unnerved Eve but right after that Mea immediately followed up with a cheerful. "So now that we can go anywhere let's play!"

**Authors Note v2;** Thank you for pointing that out I completely forgot that fact, hopefully this works better yeah :)


End file.
